UN ATAQUE DE CELOS
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: por fin despues d emucho tiempo lograron atrapar a naruto...pero podra deidara soportar que sasori este tan cerca de naruto, o le dira lo que siente al maestro marionetista ONE SHOT YAOI SASODEI


Ya volví con un nuevo ficc para compensar el tiempo en que no estuve, espero les guste mucho

Ya volví con un nuevo ficc para compensar el tiempo en que no estuve, espero les guste mucho

ADVERTENCIA: es un ficc yaoi así que si no les gusta el yaoi no lo lean

Tampoco hay lemmon explicito

**-sasodei- ****diálogos de personajes**

_-sasodei- pensamiento de personajes_

(nota de la autora)

--UN ATAQUE DE CELOS--

Estaban en una cueva, con naruto atado a una pared, sakura estaba atada y sentada en el piso. Mientras los dos akatsukis preparaban todo para la extracción del biuju (¿así se escribe?) 

**-fue una larga batalla, pero por fin te atrapamos-** sasori ahora estaba frente al joven menor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que poco a poco cambiaban a rojo y las marcas de sus mejillas se notaban mas.

**-¡¡peo yo vi que moriste!!- **gritaba sakura sentada en el piso

**-eso ****creíste tu-** le contesto el rubio de cabellos largos que tenia los brazos cruzados **–sasori no danna logro escapar- **sonreía cínicamente (me encanta que sonría así XD) 

Naruto poco a poco se transformaba en el demonio de nombre kiubi (¿también se escribe así?) sin embargo sasori no retrocedía, no le tenia miedo al biuju que tenia frente a el (cielos es tan genial)

**-al parecer itachi tenia ****razón, eres un tarado-** puso una mano en la mejilla de este, deidara vio eso como en cámara lenta y dejo caer sus brazos a los costados debido a la impresión

_-no lo toques, a el no- _deidara pensaba con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños causandole un leve dolor pero eso no le importaba, sasori tocaba a naruto, el no lo iba a permitir, el era su sasori. 

**-maldito, quitale las manos de ensima a naruto!!- **gritaba sakura siendo completamente ignorada completamente por el maestro de las marionetas que estaba muy ocupado y por el artista explosivo que no reaccionaba a lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Su mente estaba en otro lugar

_-si quitale las manos de encima...que estoy pensando…no puedo estar de acuerdo con esa frontuda-_ en su mente se devatia una lucha entre el corazon y la logica.

--MENTE DE DEIDARA--

En un lugar oscuro había un corazoncito y algo que parecía un cuadrito de papel blanco.

**-****díselo, dile que lo amas-** gritaba su corazon

**-estas loco y si te rechaza o te dice que te calles- **contradecía la logica que leía un libro

**-****pero lo amas y no quieres perderlo- **volvió a decir el corazoncito

**Y si te rechaza o peor si te dice que no **te** ama-**

Eso fue un golpe bajo al corazon de deidara que se deprimió cambiando de color a un azul o quizás violeta, se desmayo dejando prácticamente solo a logica

**-tal vez tengas ****razón logica-** deidara también se deprimió mientras veía a sasori a unos metros aun con su mano en la mejilla de el jinchurichi cuando de repente le vino un aire de valentía y mucho mucho corazon y amor.

**-****suéltalo de una maldita vez!!-** le grito y se lanzo a abrazarlo **–tu eres solo mió, sasori no danna-** lo beso apasionadamente, sasori sorprendido abrió grandes los ojos y sin querer comenzó a corresponder el beso de deidara. Sakura y naruto veían a sombrados a sasori y deidara (cabe destacar que naruto había vuelto a la normalidad), observaron como el pelirrojo ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de deidara y loo recargaba en la pared. Mientras este saco un kunai y lo lanzo en dirección a sakura desatándola, en cambio sasori liberaba a naruto. Los besos tomaban más pasión , hasta volverse en un punto salvajes.

**-¿aun ****están ahi?, creo que ya pueden irse- **les dijo sasori a naruto y sakura

**-si ya ****váyanse- **replico deidara tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo para poder besarlo otra vez. Salieron caminando y se cerró a sus espaldas la puerta de aquella cueva

**-sakura-chan, que paso ****allá- **tenía los ojos bien abiertos

**-no lo se, ni quiero saberlo naruto-** de repente se le erizo el pelo al escuchar gemidos provenientes de la cueva cuyas puertas estaban cerradas. Lo que causo que salieran corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Mientras tanto en la cueva las cosas se habían vuelto muy calidas por así decirlo.

**-sasori no danna…sabes que no ****debimos dejar ir a esos niños, verdad- **le comentaba deidara que estaba debajo de sasori (ya saben asiendo que)

**-si seguramente el ****líder nos mata, pero no importa- **de repente apareció un holograma donde la silueta del líder se distinguía

**-sasori , deidara como va su ****misión- **abrió grandes lo ojos al ver lo que había interrumpido, así que desapareció inmediatamente.

En otro lugar estaba pein tirado boca arriba con ojos en forma de espiral

**-¿Qué paso?-** pregunto konan a pein

**-no se ni quiero saberlo-**

**--fin--**

Bueno espero hallan disfrutado leyendo mi ficc, me inspire en un doujinshin que leí

Bueno creo eso es todo, asta luego


End file.
